This invention relates generally to the field of coin-operated devices, and more particularly, to an improved cycle-initiating means for use with such appliances as well as vending machines having cyclic operation initiated by movement of a coin slide.
In typical instructions, a timer motor drives a gear train to determine the effective length of time to complete a single cycle. Such devices normally include an internally positioned gear clutch associated with the motor. These clutches are relatively expensive, and not always readily accessible for repair when required.